darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Experience Points
Overview Experience Points (aka''' EXP, EP,' or your' level''') is the unit of measurement used in DarkOrbit's level system and is a factor in your ship's ranking. Gaining Experience points You gain experience points through any means such as finishing any quests, destroying enemy company ships or aliens and even by beating waves of aliens in galaxy gates. Unlocking Levels and Ranking With each level unlocked the next level requires double the experience points of the level you earned. The ranking system uses a formula which also takes your experience points into consideration when determining your rank. Levels Chart Below is a carefully constructed levels chart, also showing what you unlock with each level achieved: *Level 1: Access to X-1 and X-2 maps owned by your current company *Level 2: 10.000 Exp, Access to X-3 company map *Level 3: 20.000 Exp, Access to X-4 company map *Level 4: 40.000 Exp *Level 5: 80.000 Exp, Access to enemy company maps X-3 and X-4 *Level 6: 160.000 Exp *Level 7: 320.000 Exp, Only 50% of cargo and resources is earned (such as bonus boxes and cargo drops) on company X-1 base map *Level 8: 640.000 Exp, Access to the PvP maps 4-1, 4-2, 4-3, only 25% cargo is earned on company X-1 base map *Level 9: 1.280.000 Exp, Access to PvP map 4-4 only 13% cargo is earned on company X-1 base map *Level 10: 2.560.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-5 of the same company, access to PvP map 4-5, and no cargo is now earned on company X-1 base map *Level 11: 5.120.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-6 and X-7 of the same company *Level 12: 10.240.000 Exp, Access to Map X-8 of the same company *Level 13: 20.480.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-2 of enemy maps *Level 14: 40.960.000 Exp, Access to Map X-5 of enemy maps *Level 15: 81.920.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-6 and X-7 of enemy maps *Level 16: 163.840.000 Exp, Access to Maps X-1 of the enemy company *Level 17: 327,680,000 Exp, Access to all regular maps and your own companies Blacklight maps *Level 18: 655,360,000 Exp *Level 19: 1.310.720.000 Exp *Level 20: 2.621.440.000 Exp *Level 21: 5.242.880.000 Exp *Level 22: 10.485.760.000 Exp *Level 23: 20.971.520.000 Exp *Level 24: 41.943.040.000 Exp, Access to enemy Blacklight maps. There are no other maps that can be unlocked after this one. *Level 25: 83.886.080.000 Exp *Level 26: 167.772.160.000 Exp *Level 27: 335.544.320.000 Exp *Level 28: 671.088.640.000 Exp *Level 29: 1.342.177.280.000 Exp *Level 30: 2.684.354.560.000 Exp *Level 31: 5.368.709.120.000 Exp *Level 32: 10.737.418.240.000 Exp *Level 33: 21.474.836.480.000 Exp *Level 34: 42.949.672.960.000 Exp *Level 35: 85.899.345.920.000 Exp *Level 36: 171.798.691.840.000 Exp *Level 37: 343.597.383.680.000 Exp *Level 38: 687.194.767.360.000 Exp *Level 39: 1.374.389.534.720.000 Exp *Level 40: 2.748.779.069.440.000 Exp *Level 41: 5.497.558.138.880.000 Exp *Level 42: 10.995.116.277.760.000 Exp *Level 43: 21.990.232.555.520.000 Exp *Level 44: 43.980.465.111.040.000 Exp Trivia * Any new player to the game begins at level 1. * You cannot earn a reduction in Experience points. * Pilots that are still new to the game receive pilot protection. * Support is able to manually assign your current experience points if they wish. * All maps are unlocked at level 24. * You can view boss aliens of regular aliens you cannot visit via 4-5 from level 10. * The Blacklight maps are the newest maps in the game, available at level 17 and enemy maps at level 24. Category:Rank Category:Honor